


Love Live! School Idol Festival : Ultra Rare Card Pair Stories Collection

by TheCoolOne05



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Fluffy, Fun, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Random - Freeform, Romance, Stargazing, Wishes, Wonderland, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: A collection of stories based on the UR pairs in Love Live SIF! Join us as we discover the stories waiting to be told by these cards.Something fun I decided to do because the UR cards have so many stories to tell! I wanna write what I assume was the story behind said cards ^^ Hope you enjoy!P.S. Unidolized and idolized versions of the UR cards will have their own chaptersCh1: NozoNico August Set (Unidolized)Ch2: DiaMaru Universe Set (Unidolized)Ch3: YouRiko Wonderland Set (Unidolized) (YouRiko Week!)





	1. NozoNico August Set (Unidolized)

It was a hot summer day of August. The sun shone bright and high up the blue skies, giving a radiant vibe to the streets of Tokyo. Even Otonokizaka was not safe from the sun’s strong heat, so much, that μ's decides to postpone practice sessions for now. And so the members went on with their normal school days.

As soon as lunch time commenced, a certain purple-haired girl can be spotted inside the School Idol Research club room, the room wherein μ's usually plans or hangs out. Nozomi happily and peacefully hummed the happy tune of her solo song Junai Lens as she played/predicted with her tarot cards. Gently, she pulled a card off the top of the deck.

”Oh,” she expressed in a low voice. “Lucky draw, ain’t you?”

A sly grin plastered her face as soon as she saw the “Switch” card from her hand. The infamous card that basically pushed μ's to switch things up. Unfortunately, they took it way too literal. Well, it was more fun that way, Nozomi thought.

”Looks like I’mma be having a little fun today~,” she told herself. She knew oh-so-well who to do this self-indlicted dare with. After all...the cards told her.

And surely, the person of interest came shortly after the fortune-teller brought the card back to the deck. This woman of short stature and grumpy nature walked in the club room. She had no particular emotion present on her face; however, one could argue that this is her neutral expression.

”Oh, hello, Nicocchi,” the buxom lady greeted before the aforementioned person could even be seen by her or before she could even sit down. “What brings you here? There’s no practice today. Oh! You were looking for me, aren’tcha? Ready for another session of Nontan’s Tutorials and Massages?”

”One, I’m the club president. Natural that I come here. Two, no, I wasn’t looking for you.  And three, I’m gonna call the police to arrest you.” Nico deapanned, boring holes into Nozomi with her glares.

”Oh, I know you wouldn’t do that, Nicocchi,” Nozomi replied back, hiding a grin behind her hand.

Nico only rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned back on her chair. “What are _you_  doing here?”

The so-called mother of μ's gestured her hand while she explained, “Oh y’know, nothin’ much. I usually go here when I have nothing else to do. I actually predicted you’d come here. The cards say we should play a game~.”

The shorter one’s eyes immediately widened as she formed a cross with her fingers while shaking her head. “Whatever you may be planning, I am NOT participating! No, not ever! NEVER.”

”Aw, but it’ll be fun, Nicocchi!” Nozomi pouted as she looked at the other with her cutest begging eyes, well, at least she tried to. “Remember this card?” Her smile widened, even to the point where she closed her eyes, showing the “Switch” card to the shorter one. To which Nico’s eyes widened even more, if it was even possible.

”That cursed card!!” The raven-head excalimed, pointing at the card with an accusing finger. “NOW I am certain that I’m not participating with your games! That card is stupid! I had to dress up as Kotori and Hanayo dressed up as me! I mean, she didn’t even do it right!”

”Eh? I thought Hanayo-chan’s Nicocchi was way better than Nicocchi herself...” The purple-head mused, putting a finger under her chin as if thinking deeply. This quickly turned into a teasing grin directed at Nico.

”What did you say?!”

The black-haired one was about to burst until Nozomi did her signature “Washi-washi” pose, instantly calming down the shorter twin-tailed idol. “Touch me and you shall be touched as well~! You’ll get a taste of my Washi Washi Super Max Combo. How long have I been waitin’ for the perfect opportunity...”

By instinct, the shorter one covered her chest area with her arms, eyes gaping as flashbacks instantly came back to her. Effectively, she behaved herself and sat down, a frown ever present on her face.

”So Nicocchi! Whaddya say? Are playing with me? Or do you want a massage instead?” Nozomi threatened evermore, a sly grin present all the way through. “C’mon, Nicocchi, I’m really bored. I’m sure you are too, ain’t you?”

As if she had any other choice, Nico sighed and looked at the other intently. “Whatever then! Let’s play.”

”Yay! Thank you, Nicocchi!” Nozomi cheered as she proceeded to take off her summer vest.

”Woahwoahwoahwoah! Hold up! I am NOT gonna change clothes as well. Let’s just...I dunno, switch personalities only, okay?”

Nozomi simply nodded, closed her eyes and when they opened, her aura immediately changed. She then performed Nico’s infamous chant complete with poses and gestures. “Nico nico nii~! Anata no haato ni Nico Nico-nii! Egao todokeru Yazawa Nico Nico~! Nico-nii te oboeteru Love Nico~!”

The shorter twin-tailed girl was not sure if it was Nozomi, but she felt her face cringe when she watched and listened ro her own chant. No? It was Nozomi? Oh, okay, she thinks it was definitely Nozomi’s fault. Apparently.

She sighed a deep and bothered one. “Lemme borrow this.” Taking Nozomi’s tarot cards and pulling out one. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled widely as she gleefully exclaimed: “Spiritual, ya ne?”

”That was perfect, Nozomi, nico!” The other teased in an exaggerated high pitched voice.

”Stop it.” Nico simply said. “And don’t call me Nozomi.”

The purple-haired one then gasped and clasped her hands together as if she just thought of a new idea. “I have an idea, nico!” She cheered, unnecessarily doing the Nico-nii pose just to annoy the other.

”Oh no...”

”You know about our upcoming summer live, right?” Nozomi asked, smiling widely and...rather sincerly—something Nico rarely ever sees. Because of that, she became interested in whatever she was about to say, simply gesturing her to continue.

”How about we do this in the live too?” Nozomi suggested excitedly and happily.

 _“Oh hell no...”_ was all Nico could only thought.


	2. DiaMaru Universe Set (Unidolized)

Starry night sky. What a beautiful time to start stargazing. That was what Aqours thought of as soon as they saw the marvelous sight above them. For some reason, the stars today were  _really_ visible. It was truly a scene to behold. It became apparent that the wishing star Mari so longed for was going to appear again tonight. AND a meteor shower was going to occur too! What were the odds! So they decided to split up and wish upon the falling stars and the wishing star. Then after the shower and the watch, they would tell each other their wishes.

Also, Mari apparently has a lot of watchtowers built around Numazu, all of which were used by the three third years when they were young in an attempt to wish upon the wishing star they so longed to see.

So now Hanamaru stood on one of the watchtowers alone with a pair of binoculars in hand and a star map in the other. She happily looked through every star she new and did not know. Naming every single one of them with the help of her star map and other additional things she decided to bring with her for stargazing. With a lamp to help her with reading, she mentally checked a box for every star mentioned in the star map that she found in the sky, constellations and the like included.

The agreement was to split up. But for some reason, Dia had the urge to go watch the sky with Hanamaru. Maybe it was because they both knew quite a lot about stars. Well, Dia did not really know if the brunette did know a lot about star, but the girl has read so many books she just assumed that she could at least know something about them. That thought struck her interest, this was a perfect time to finally get to know people she usually did not hang out with alone. She was also interested with the potential intellectual, philosophical, astrological conversations she could have with Hanamaru, something she would gladly enjoy especially with her.

Hanamaru always struck Dia a young woman with an old soul. She had this wise, all-knowing aura with her that she really liked. She now realized why some people say that she was like a grandmother. Her knowledge and desire to learn more was very appealing to Dia and that drove her own desire to get to know her more. Or at least that was the reason she came up with that was why she decided to buy two cans of coffee and was now approaching Hanamaru's watchtower.

Even from the distance, Dia noticed the happiness present in the brunette's eyes as they scanned the starry skies. Her enthusiasm radiated as she looked through her binoculars and with the help of her lamp, Dia was able to behold the beauty that was Hanamaru. She stopped from her tracks and took her time to observe a different star, Hanamaru. Dia was quite surprised that she only just noticed her friend's wonderful beauty—beauty that surpasses even the starry sky itself. Nah, she was lying to herself. She has always noticed it, but she just chose to ignore it, for some reason.

But she was getting ahead of herself. Simply observing Hanamaru from a distance without the brunette's knowledge is called stalking, and she was  _not_ a stalker. So, she proceeded her short travel to the watch tower. "Hey, Hanamaru-san," she called as she walked up the stairs.

"Ah! Dia-chan!" She gasped while still looking at the sky. "What brings you here? H-hold on, I saw something beautiful, zura..."

 _I think I saw someone beautiful._ She thought out of nowhere.  _Okay, where did that come from, Dia? You really have to stop reading the manga books Riko keeps on recommending to you. In fact, I think you should just stop reading manga._

"I, uh, just brought you coffee," she excused, unable to tell the real reason of her visit.

Instead of a reply, Hanamaru suddenly gasped. "The meteor shower! It's starting! It's the future, zura~!"

Dia immediately turned her attention to the skies and, indeed, the long-awaited meteor shower was happening. "Wow..." They simultaneously awed as they became mesmerized by the beautiful shower.

"Oh! Quick! Make a wish, zura!" The brunette reminded as she remembered why they were watching the sky in the first place. She set put binoculars and star map down and clasped her hands, closing her eyes to make a wish.

Dia, on the other hand, went beside Hanamaru, set the cans of cofee down and instead of clasping her hands, she unknowingly reached for the brunette's left hand and intertwined their fingers. Surprised, Hanamaru's eyes widened and her cheeks instantly blushed as she looked at the raven-haired senior with a questioning look. "Let us make a wish together at the same time!" Dia simply told with an eye-smile.

Hanamaru, with pretty no other choice, nodded even if hesitantly. Dia, having been granted permission, then closed her eyes so as Hanamaru. Their grip tightened as they both thought hard of their wishes. they both wished for Aqours to always be together; however, they did wish for other things like the safety of their family, the things they need for their every day lives, other school idol-related wishes, and...

 _I wish to know why Dia-chan is suddenly holding my hand, zura. And these feelings I'm suddenly feeling..._ Hanamaru thought as a last wish.

 _I wish to know what are these strange emotions I am suddenly feeling towards Hanamaru-san..._ Dia thought as a last wish as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,had to make it romantic XD
> 
> This is one of the last batches of DiaMaru shorts for this DiaMaru week so bear with me XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. YouRiko Wonderland Set (Unidolized) (YouRiko Week!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post my third YouRiko week story here! For Day 3 ~ Dreaming

It was a great day outside. The noon was brightened by the sun with its beautiful sunshine. The grassy fields were showered by the colorful leaves that fell from the colorful trees. Various hues ranging from red to purple flew about and swayed as it slowly made their way to ground to lie down and rest.

Mythical creatures like dwarves sang a happy song as they worked upon their farms, harvesting and planting whatever plant existed in this place. Plants that bore candies instead of fruits scattered across their farms. Flowers were sentient and sang along with the dwarves to the everlasting presence of harmony that surrounded the place. Trees were ents and moved slowly as they strolled the fields. Their fierce yet somehow calm expressions showed a sense of authority to those around. It seemed like they are the guardians of Wonderland. Some animals could be seen turn humanoid or back to their feral form, happily prancing the fields as their hearts were filled with joy by the music.

The skies were filled with dragons of various forms, shapes, and sizes instead of birds. Gryphons and hippogriffs flew with them and their bellowing roars echoed from here and beyond. In short, those who lived here lived a happy, peaceful life.

One of them was a curious white rabbit who spent her entire day dancing and hopping on the fields. Her curiosity hit her once again. She took form of a humanoid girl that still had her rabbit ears and her fancy clothing resembled that of her fluffy white fur. There was a legend told by the old dwarves that, once in a blue moon (like an actual blue moon), a deep hole would appear somewhere in Wonderland. It is said that this hole acts as a portal that directly leads you to the Mad Hatter’s castle, located in the forbidden place called the Terror Isles—a cluster of floating islands located far beyond what flying mounts could reach. A hole that was made as trap to lure the curious ones to that wretched Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter. She was not force to be reckoned with. She was a trickster, a villain to the eyes of the residence of Wonderland. They say that whoever falls for her trickery would be cursed forever. Whatever the curse is would depend on what she wants to put on you, they say. No rhyme nor reason, she does whatever it is she wants to do. That is why she is dubbed the most powerful being in the entire Dreamworld.

So from what it seems, this little white rabbit was only looking for trouble. But that is what it only looked to the residence od Wonderland. Truthfully, what this rabbit only wants to do is to befriend this Mad Hatter. Who knows, maybe she could stop her from playing tricks on people? Friendship IS powerful, she thought.

The rabbit scoured the lands day and night in hopes to finally come across that hole. And come aceoss that hole, she did. It was this very noon that she discovered a hole that she was sure she have not seen before. And the curious rabbit she is, she slowly crawled inside. It was dark and cold. She could not see a single thing and sudden pang of dizziness hit her. She closed her eyes to steady herself as she wobbled through the deep tunnel inside the hole.

”You can open your eyes now, little rabbit,” a voice, masculine tinged with playfulness, told her. She opened her eyes only to see a purple feline-like creature grinning at her, floating right in front of her. “So you came across the portal, huh?”

The rabbit remained speechless. This was all too much to take in! She was now suddenly at someone’s quarters! Or was it a dining room? Never mind that! She was in the Mad Hatter’s castle!

”What’s wrong, little rabbit? Cat got your tongue?” He joked with a wink, proceeding to laugh at his own play on words. “Get it? No? Okay, enough of this. I’m Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter’s trusted pet.”

As if on cue, the Mad Hatter herself entered the room. “Oh well well! Looks like someone fell down the hole!” She dramatically announced, walking stylishly towards her while twirling her cane. “Why hello there, little bunny!” She winked. “You look quite a beauty!”

”A-are you the Mad Hatter?” The rabbit could only ask as her entirety tensed once the Mad Hatter presented herself to her.

”Absolutely, darling!” She cheered, happily tapping her cane on the floor and lightly on the rabbit’s head. “I am the famous Mad Hatter, only the most powerful magician in all of Dreamworld!” She then snapped her fingers which caused her cane to disappear. With another snap, a tray of complete tea set flew towards her readied hands and offered them towards the rabbit as soon as it landed.

”Want some tea?” The Mad Hatter curtsied. “Sit down, will you?” She clapped twice, briefly letting go of the tea set that continued to float as she did so. Those mere gestures caused a chair to fly towards the rabbit and sweep her by the legs to make her sit down. A table then flew and landed beside her, the tea set following along and landing on the table.

”Relax! Have some tea!” The Mad Hatter offered rather excitedly. The rabbit could not say no to such an offer and she happily poured herself some tea. She tested a sip and moaned satisfactorily once she found the taste rather inviting.

”This tea tastes realy good, Ms. Mad Hatter!” She exclaimed happily, giving her a wide smile. “Huh? Wait, where did Cheshire Cat go?”

”Of course it tastes great! I lived my whole life making tea for those who would pay a visit,” the Mad Hatter explained, taking off her hat to reveal the afforementioned cat. “And here’s Cheshire Cat! He prefers living in my hat, for some reason.”

”I-I see... Well, I must say that this dining room looks wonderful! I assume the whole castle is just as beautiful, Ms Mad Hatter?” She told with enthusiasm equal to the of the Mad Hatter.

”Oh please! I’m Riko Sakurauchi! Just call me Riko!”

”O-oh! Well, I am You Watanabe. It’s nice to meet you, Riko-san. You can just call me You, as well.”

”All right, You-chan! That’s a wonderful name you got there!” She complimented, grinning rather mischievously towards the rabbit. “Well, while you’re still here, try some of my cookies! They are really sweet and delicious! I know you will like them so much.” As she said so, a plate full of cookies floated towards her hand; her free hand took one and offered it to the rabbit. Looking at it, it had white frosting and pink icing that said ‘Eat Me’.

”Oh wow, that is rather inviting!” You commented. “I think I’ll eat one!”

And as the rabbit took hold of the cookie offered, the Mad Hatter’s grin turned into a sly smirk. The rabbit then quickly ate the cookie. Suddenly You felt dizzy once more; however, this time, it seemed that everything around her swiled and twirled.

A thud. You fell unconscious, or at least it seemed so. No... She was waking up!

...She then found herself lying down somewhere not-her-bed. She found herself sprawled on the cold floor of her room. Her hand found its way to the little bump that appeared on the back of her head.

”Ow... That dream felt way too real...” You then got up from the floor and sat on her bed, thinking about her dream.

”I wonder what happens next... WAIT! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Why was I even dreaming about Riko-chan?!”


End file.
